You and I
by Queenbarz
Summary: The history of Cat and Beck


You and I

**Hey. I'm Queenbarz. I love Victorious, and think they should do an episode where it's like a flashback episode… I have been on Fan fiction for like a year, and have written multiple stories, but I have a good feeling about this one. **

**Summary:** The history of Cat and Beck

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Victorious or any of the characters. Although I wish I did... I don't.

**This is chapter 1. It is Beck's story. Enjoy.**

"Beck Oliver? Is that you, young man?" A tall, lanky man patted my back and led me into a classroom. There were a lot of other kids, but all of them were crying, and holding onto their mommies and daddies so that they wouldn't go.

My parent's hadn't come into school with me, but they did pack me my lunch in my new Spiderman lunchbox! It was peanut butter and jelly though… Oh well. I had seen kid's trading their lunches on T.V; maybe the other kids liked PB&J?

I stopped worrying about my lunch when a crayon flew past my face. I picked it up… _Purple Pizzazz._

I looked around angrily. You shouldn't throw crayons at kids on their first day of Kindergarten, it's rude.

My eyes landed on a little girl, who was walking towards me frowning.

"I'm Caterina. That's my crayon." I wanted to shout at her, but she just had this look on her face, she was so innocent.

"I'm sorry. That mean girl over there just took it from me and threw it at you." She put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at the tall, vicious looking 5 year old. She took the crayon from me and smiled.

"Want to be friends?" I said sure, and we linked arms.

"What's your name again?" I said. I knew it started with a K sound.

"Caterina! Caterina Valentine!" I made a pouty face and tapped my chin.

"Can I just call you Cat? Like the animal?" She nodded.

I whispered to Cat

"I'm Beckett by the way." She giggled. Why did she giggle?

"Beckett? I've never heard of that name before." I rolled my eyes like my mom always did and looked at the girl that was in front of Cat and I.

She was awfully pretty, but she just seemed so… Sad.

"What's your problem? Why would you throw a crayon at me?" I got close to her, but then she started to walk towards me with an evil glare.

"Um… No, you know what, it's fine, and I love crayons, thanks for throwing this awesome Crayon at me. What's your name, I'm Beck." I said all of those words in 1 sentence. I was out of breath. Cat stepped forward.

"I'm Cat!" She smiled big.

Cat was cute. Like my puppy, Buster. She had very large brown eyes, brown, curly hair that was up in pony tails… I think, and she was wearing a cool pink sweater with a cupcake on it.

"I'm Jade West. Now go away before I make you _eat_ that crayon."

I was definitely scared, but I stuck out my bottom lip and made a "Puppy dog" face. It always worked on my dad, but not with Jade. She punched my lip really hard, turned around, and walked over to the arts and crafts station.

"Becky! Are you okay?" Cat poked my lip and frowned.

"NO. Is my lip bleeding?" I touched my lip and looked at my fingers; there were no blood on them.

"Teacher!" My small friend ran up to the guy that walked me into the classroom.

I saw Cat point to Jade, who was violently cutting construction paper with black scissors, and then I saw some kid with curly hair picking his nose with a puppets finger. Weirdo.

The teacher walked over to Jade's table and sat down next to her.

They started to talk, and then, Jade got up and walked out.

"So. My birthday is tomorrow, I'm turning 6." I told her. Her eyes got real big.

"My birthday is tomorrow too!" The whole room looked over at us. She was very loud. I guess it was pretty cool that it was her birthday too, we could have our birthday parties together! I could already tell that she would be my best friend!

"Where are you having a party?" Her face softened and she didn't really look that happy anymore.

"Well, my mommy is going to work, she is a lawyer. She makes doughnuts… I'm pretty sure. My grandma invited me to go to her house, but she smells like baby powder, and sleeps most of the day." She looked down at her feet.

I felt bad for Caterina. She was my friend, my best friend, so why shouldn't she be happy on her birthday? I was going to ask my daddy if she could come over and celebrate with us!

This was going to be the greatest party ever!

_So. How'd you love it? Reviews don't hurt, although flames do, so no flames! Kk, well… Until next time.

Wait in intensity for chapter 2- The birthday bash!


End file.
